Green Eyed, Life Ever Lasting
by chesirehex13
Summary: Sakura fresh from meeting the bloody demon of the mist is cast through the remnants of Uzushiogakure's defense perimiter. gaining new abilities and drawing the attention of an order that are shadows even to the shinobi. what truths lies there in a world of secrets?
1. Chapter 1

The night was starting to wrap around her when the kenshi began to close in. It had been a simple plan she would go out and place traps in a good radius around tazuna's home to trip up anyone sneaking up on them. Since Sakura was the best trap maker and most rested she took up the task. She had been so carful going out on her own to scout and set up traps. Kakashi was still in a coma from exhaustion and both sasuke and naruto were not far behind. But as she was finishing up she had noticed a group of sword wielding thugs moving through the forest. While there were only five of them and it was nearing twilight the leader had disgustingly good eyesight and was leading them through the trapped forest. More importantly upon closer inspection she realized they all wore the layered mesh armor of a veteran Kenshi. Now, put in the tight spot of facing five armed men, one of whom was probably experienced against ninja, or running back to base where the only other combatants were exhausted she hesitated. Neither of the options appealed to her but as it stood she only had a few bomb notes left as most of her supplies went into the traps these men were so rudely dodging around. Then again she didn't need to kill them she just need to distract and ward them off. As she contemplated charging in a voice in her head scolded her

' you aren't naruto use your head! work through the problem.' taking a deep breath she began to map out the path the Kenshi were taking, all she needed was a small advatage. Sakura began to compare the Kenshi's path with her trap lay out and realized that if she ran off to their left a heavily trapped area stood between her and them she just needed to draw their ire.

She wrapped one of the last bomb notes around a hefty stick as she moved into position. Breathing deep before throwing it at the Kenshi closest to her timing the explosive note to detonate next to his head before taking of towards the East along a line that held most of her traps. Behind her she heard screams of outrage and surprise as well as a wet squelchy thumping sound she shivered at. As she moderated her pace enough to keep just in sight of the thudding steps behind her she started to map her exit strategy.

BANG

The sound of the trap going off startled Sakura enough that she almost fell into one herself. Thinking quickly she adjusted the chakra through her hand deactivating the note and adding it to her pouch before tearing off again through the woods. As she went she began stripping every third trap off its bomb note and stashing it away. If she kept on her current course she would arrive at the sea and be able to swim away. A scream of pure anguish resounded about the forest causing Sakura to wince. She could guess what the man had run into, after all she didn't have nearly enough bomb notes to trap the whole forest, the result of this fact was the creation of highly sharp spring loaded spikes aimed at the lower body, Disabling the target while they bled to death.

As she neared a barren rocky Beach with a flat out cropping of rock she realized two things; first that there was no more pursuit behind her, and second there were voices up ahead. Apparently Night-eyes and his last follower had realized her plan and were scoping out the beach for her arrival. More importantly they had heard her coming while they still hadn't seen her or been able to pinpoint her exactly they were between the sea and her. she could double back and around but any movement would alert them to her location, what should she do?

'Calm down and think, a well executed plan is just as devastating as a pedigree or flashy jutsu' As reason began to melt the crippling anxiety Sakura took stock of the twelve bomb notes, two kunia, and a small amount of wire.

' wouldn't mind a flashy jutsu' right about now' she thought despondently. The problem before her was one of ability with the tags she could kill the Kenshi through their armor as long as the explosion was close to them this meant she would have to get really close to one of them and somehow stick the bomb note to them. They had learn the basics at the academy of sticking the bomb notes to surfaces it was just an extrapolation of the chakra control training in which students stuck leaves to their forehead and held it there with chakra. The effect was then reapeated with various body parts to help the students control the chakra throughout their bodies. But sakura had excelled to the point where she could not just hold multiple leaves across her body she could move those leaves around her skin. She and Ino had even made up a game where Sakura had to tag Ino with a leaf. she remebered running through the academy training grounds laughing as ino danced away from her,

Pulling herself from memory she gained an idea about what to do. The follower Kenshi was closest to her and she had a clear line of attack to him. Unfortunately Night-eyes was further to the left and had a thicket of pines between him and her. She started to silently tie one bomb note to a kunia saving the other knife in case things went wrong and she had to engage up close. Placing the explosive kunia in her off hand she slipped a primed note on her other palm using her chakra to hold it and tensing the spirals in her hand as preparation. Sakura could now with a thought stick the bomb note to her first enemy.

Tensing and preparing for the confrontation she waited until the follower turned his body diagonal from her before charging at a point just off center of her target. As she came upon him the Kenshi reacted with the only strike he could drawing from the hip aiming to bisect her upper body . just as she planned his strike was unbalanced and wide most likely meant to ward her off it would have ended the fight right then... if she had been charging straight at him as it stood she managed to drop into a tight roll within an inch of clearance between her back and the blade. As gravel bit into her shoulder she thrust her palm out stretching and compressing the chakra spiral thrusting the bomb note into the kenshi's stomach. As she came up from her roll she twisted flinging her eplosive kunia at Night-eyes but continuing with her momentum she felt the muffled thump pass through her as the squelching sound sent her guts twisting again, stumbling to a stop she had to fight the bile rising in her throat

CRAAAKKK! Thump!

The sound of rock shearing followed by an explosion shook her from a very disturbing spiral of thought. Turning quickly she saw a new crevice opened in the rock just behind her looking towards the start and saw Night-eyes sword blade drawn from a strike, a strike that carved an at least two foot deep trench which ranked him well above a veteran thug; He had aromor plates lining his mesh and actual sword techniques, this was a samurai a true samuria.

As he drew his sword back into position Sakura's hand jumped in panic going to her bag for more explosives. Hands and mind in the midst of panic did not for a good handling of explosives make as her still recovering chakra paths let out a burst of uncontrolled energy lighting the fuse on most of the tags. Her eyes widened taking in the now charging samuri, an opponent she couldn't face, and now she held a bag of time delayed death a cold descended on her. There was no way out. her first real mission and she was dead that was what this cold was, acceptance. But did she accept this? thoughts of home passed before her eyes; her mother laying out breakfast, her father rotating home from the capital with gifts for birthdays and celebrations missed, even argueing with Ino who despite everything said was still essentially her best, naruto's fruitles attempts at dating her.

" I want to live. " with this affirmation fire surged through her off hand as it swung her last kunia severing the loops holding her weapons pouch to her as it fell her left leg pushed off the ground hurling backwards to the sea as her right leg kicked the bag into the crevice crossing her arms in front of her face and curling her body.

CCRRUUMMPT!

as the explosion deafened her ears and propelled her she felt fiery shrapnel Lance into her body before the cold water engulfed her. Twisting currents dragged her down as darkness claimed her senses.

* * *

So Back from the brink and I bring stories and Ideas hither to unheard. ya know...probably.. anyway thanks for reading typical disclaimer of no over anything except characters and concepts conjured by me, have a good one


	2. Chapter 2

Gelel Sakura CH 2

Walking along the shoals that bordered the cliffs and the ever calm waters of the whirling pond she pondered. The cloudy gray sky had started to shift earlier this evening alerting her to a new arrival. Looking out across the rocks she caught a glimpse of vibrant pink that stood out from the ever present gray. As she turned over the small form she noticed a myriad of scrapes and scratches as well as deep cuts and bleeding puncture wounds.

" my my it is a wonder you are still alive, I suppose it would be a shame for you to survive all those wounds and the whirlpool only to die on a beach" the brown haired figure muttered to herself before crouching down with a glowing green hand . while most of the scratches and lacerations healed without a mark the majority of the puncture wounds merely scarred.

" Well now that is most curious" extending her hand she began to feel a heat followed by a deep pink purple aura. " oh...you poor dear that is most unfortunate, I should make you some tea" with those words said more to herself she pick up the small pink hair girl and strode back to the cliffs

Sakura was in the eye of a storm at peace in the midst of swirling tumultuous wind and soaking rain. Peace was broken as the winds tried to drag her from the safe column and into the storm. Sakura paniced briefly before anchoring herself to the calm. yet it seemed every time she got her footing a new wind came from a Different direction causing her to stumble once more

' just a little more we're almost there' a voice so faint she barely heard it encouraged. She wished they were there already whatever the destination was her lungs were growing tighter, fire was pooling in places across her body, and everything just kept getting heavier and heavier. Just when her body finally gave in an updraft ripped her from the storm in to a stone bed.

As awareness swam around fuzzy splotches of colour coalesced. It was mostly shades of black and grey.

" where ahhh" Sakura's question morphed into a moan of pain as dullache took her head in conjunction with Lance's of heat throughout her body. What had happened to her? Why did everything hurt? Why was she aware of the placement and shape of every pain?She heard shuffle of to her side before a cooling hand was placed on her forehead gently guiding her back down. Sakura hadn't even realized she had was sitting up.

" easy there little one it would be best if got you bearings before trying anything " a pleast alto voice said. Sakura took a few breaths waited until the pain had become manageable before opening her eyes and looking to her left. The first thing that became apparent was the seeming brightness of the cave. From where she had been laying she could make out the individual scratches and dimples on the far wall of the cave. The cave itself was the size of a house and shaped like a dome. Slated wood dividers were set up creating smaller areas and were stained or oiled leaving the grain exposed. It wasn't until Sakura noticed the small jet stove that she realized a problem. The cave appeared to be lit by the noonday sun but the only light source was a stove less than ten inches tall and half that wide whose Flame was currently boiling water. Taking another sweep of the cave she realized that her vision was picking up an immense amount of detail. Like every object was lit from within itself and every detail high lighted.

"Here you go this will sooth the aches for a while" the voice came again this time with a cup of what smelled like tea. Sakura's training finally kicked in as she jerked her head to the side taking in the smooth features and brown hair of a woman in her mid-twenties. The hair itself fell in waves though bound by a headband keeping it from her face. The face of her keeper was smooth and unmarked and set in a pleasant expression. But most striking of were the woman's eyes, now Sakura did not think if unjist to say her eyes were the most vibrant green in the Leaf village, this woman's eyes put her to shame. They could not be defined as one shade of green but instead emulated all shades a smooth sea green, a bright pea green, breezy leaf green all joined in a single luminous breathtaking spectrum. A smile over took the woman's lips as she took a sip from the cup before extending it to Sakura again.

" it' s very flattering of you to admire my eyes but staring is rude." Came the woman's jovial voice " you really should drink before the pain comes " the green eye woman urged her.

" why ? What pain? Who are you ahh!" Sakura finished her barrage of questions as her body spadned in immense pain for a moment. As she regained her breath something was pressed against her lips.

" For the pain dear." The woman's speech remained gentle though there was an undercurrent of hurry. Sakura downed the bitter tea with a slight cough before looking at the woman expectantly.

" we both have queries that needs be answered so I propose a tit for tat method. Since your first two questions are by now self explanatory I shall answer the third my name is Suimei Bai-tsa a pleasure and what might your name be?" The woman, Suimei, spoke with a very cultured tone that reminded Sakura of her edicate teacher. Sitting up straighter and taking a breath she replied.

" Sakura Haruno thank you for the tea" Sakura tried her best to imitate Suimei's manners. At Suimei's raised eyebrow Sakura quickly added. " where am I?"

" Currently you are in the main entrance of Uzishiro Temple. What is the last thing you remember? "

What was the last thing she remembered? As Sakura tried to collect her thoughts a wave of memories swept over her . Antagonizing Gato' s kenshi , running from them, a reoccurring 'thump sqelch' occurring around her, the Samurai's blade coming for her head before a final thunderclap sent both of them flying.

Twisting to the opposite side of the pallet she had been laying on she dry heaved as panic and disgust ripped througdango. She had taken a life she had taken five, she almost died. She hadn't even done the deed humanely, no,all her victims except maybe one would have taken a minimum of ten minutes to die.

' Combatants...they were Combatants if I hadn't attacked they would have. And worse they would be attacking the defensless.' The justification didn't help with the queasiness that assulted her.

" I was afraid of this, " Suimei's gone had turn resigned as she held a wet cloth out to Sakura. " I need you to speak quickly did something happen to you near a outcropping in the shape of a giant dango?"

Sakura froze at the absurdity of the question before thinking back to the site of her battle realizing that from the right angle it did look like a stack of dango.

" uh yes...yes it did...I mean I sort of blew it up... But I was under duress and I didn't mean to "

" What did you use? Chakra explosives or mundane ones?" Suimei asked with a clinical authority that seemed at odds with her previous personality. Sakura was starting to become uneasy but the woman obviously had healed her.

" I used explosive notes, about ten, all in a satchel that I..uh... Threw into a crevice. Why? " Sakura's embarrassment at her klutzy handling of explosives was quickly overtaken by curiosity of where the woman was going.

" how far away were you from the explosion? " Suimei ignored Sakura's question.

" two meters maybe less Why?!" Sakura stressed the question staring right into Suimei's multi green eyes. As she watched Suimei's cold face melted into one of pure heartbreak.

" I' m sorry, I'm so sorry." She said as she swept Sakura into a

hug. This did not have a comforting effect but instead caused Sakura to panic and begin wriggling in Suimei's arms until a searing pain knocked the wind from her. Taking a few moments to regain her breath she pushed forward with the only question available.

" what happened to me? " her voice sounded much weaker and unsteady than she wanted.

" that outcropping you blew up was a meteor that fell to earth hundreds of years ago. It emits a radiant energy that amplifies the spirits connection to the body increasing the flow of chakra vastly. Unfortunately the drawback is that the body cannot not handle this flow and breaks down. Eventually everyone exposed dies,"

" No no no NO! You're wrong! You have to be wrong I'm not sick, it is just battle wounds or bad fish or something! you have to be wrong! Pleas kufk" Sakura's babbling broke off into a fit of coughing as Suimei loosened her hug slightly to allow her air. After the fit had subsided Suimei continued her explanation.

" Sakura I am both a doctor of medicine and geology and have spent much time studying the history of the meteors. You are pulsing with the radiation in addition to the dozens of fragments lodged in your body." Suimei's voice held a stern edge but then warmth was still in her eyes.

" if it's radiation is so deadly why are you staying so close to me?" Sakura's response held some venom to them but it was half hearted. Sakura watched as Suimei's eyes took on a a slight humor before she responded.

" everyone is affected even researchers the only true difference is how great the exposure." Suimei's dark humor made Sakura duck her head " unfortunately you have received such a dose that your chakra is nearing the flow rate necessary for it to affect the body. Maybe due to the chakra explosive or maybe due to your heavy use of chakra to get here I don't really know but you don't have long..." Suimei hesitated before going on "..if there is anyone you want to leave a message for I'll get it to them."


End file.
